


started right.

by 1roomdisco



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Happy Ending, Loud Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Spit As Lube, but jinyoung wouldn't let himself be victimised so no worries, migrated fic from the other site, please enjoy honestly 2015 was my best writing era lmao, tiny bitsy scene of mild dubious consent, when i boasted my ass write great pr0n i wasn't lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: what started as a warning takes an interesting turn. but then again, it’s a fact that jinyoung loves being right and what jaebum doesn’t know won’t kill him.alternatively:jinyoung takes his revenge and jaebum takes another and a truce happens with a tongue.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  2015 was my prime. i edited this and wondered wow i did That™. phew.
> 
>  
> 
> originally this was posted as three separated fics but for your upcoming weekend enjoyment imma piled it up into one. i accept kudos and simple comments like ajsfjaskakjs but i take no responsible for any bleeding yeah? *tried to wink*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“i think you should never dance to girl group songs anymore, jinyoung-ah,” jaebum says, not looking up from his cellphone as he lays sprawled out on jinyoung’s unmade bed.

“why?” jinyoung mumbles, eyes never leaving the book he’s holding, transfixed on the protagonist’s ability to ‘read’ a dream supposedly written in a skull of a four-legged animal.

jaebum’s tone doesn’t change, it’s still nonchalant and perfect for a lazy day when everyone has a schedule but them, in which they spend together busily minding their own businesses in jinyoung’s room, unkempt hair going in every direction. it’s just a little bit before lunch.

“almost popped a hard on when you danced to ‘like a cat’ the last time.”

“hmm,” jinyoung hums, also nonchalantly, but then he can sense something’s not right by the way his stomach sinks and the beating of his heart.

 _“what?”_ he sits up straighter to glare at jaebum, the thick novel forgotten. when jaebum just raises a lazy eyebrow at him, jinyoung gapes. “why? why would i turn you on?”

“exactly.” jaebum shrugs, tosses his cellphone away, and grabs jinyoung’s nape with that familiar gentleness and strong hand, pulling him closer so their faces are aligned and jinyoung knows what’s coming, he’s seen enough dramas and movies, but he’s never prepared for it because it’s _jaebum,_ his number one hyung, and jaebum doesn’t kiss like he does on camera.

everything is happening so fast. jaebum is consuming him, he’s not giving jinyoung much time to think but to kiss back. he sucks on jinyoung’s bottom lip and then his tongue, before slipping his hands underneath jinyoung’s threadbare t-shirt to trace jinyoung’s hips and down to squeeze his ass. jaebum’s nose is sharp and his lips are almost non-existent, but he kisses like he means every word he said. that he _got hard_ just watching him dancing to aoa’s ‘like a cat’.

that he _is_ hard right now.

jinyoung gasps, tearing his throbbing lips away from jaebum’s, finding that he’s flat on his back with jaebum pressing their lower bodies and taking a firm hold of his bare ankles, eyes ablaze with wantwantwant.

an ice-cold realization is making jinyoung shout.

“jaebum-hyung!” he uses his badly trembling hands to block jaebum’s sturdy shoulders. “what are you doing?!”

“just proving my point.” jaebum lets go of his left ankle, kisses the other like he’s apologizing, snatches his cellphone, and goes to lock himself in his and youngjae’s room until bambam and yugyeom come back from ‘dream team’ recording hours, hours later.

 

♣

 

although jinyoung is not unfamiliar with people showing interest in him, still jaebum was the first person who really made a bold move. okay, no, scratch that—jinyoung is not a virgin thank you very much—jaebum was the first _guy_ who really did something about it, not just half-assed flirting he often does with other boy group members who-must-not-be-named.

jinyoung can’t lie to himself. he has to admit that he’s quite scared of jaebum’s sudden advance a couple of days ago. like, they’ve been friends for so long? why did jaebum never say anything before this? also, what was with his infuriatingly chic _just proving my point_ nonsense he said as he pinned jinyoung like it's no different from their usual roughhousing?

now that’s not fair.

so if jinyoung religiously watches the newest girl group music video release—might or might not be learning the dance too—nobody can stop him. not even jaebum, who will be dead from sexual frustration because jinyoung is making sure to flaunt everything right in front of his ridiculous face! did jaebum think he can just leave jinyoung hanging, confused and a little bit turned on a little too late because he might or might not be fantasizing about kissing the leader for a certain period of time?

of course when jinyoung understands that he could be doing more with jaebum, he just needs to dance to girl group songs on public broadcast under the eyes of tons of hot cameramen hyungs and writer noonas and the innocent fans, he’s so not going to waste the opportunity to get his payback.

 

♣

 

revenge is sweet, they said.

it is, indeed.

jaebum grits his jaw but keeps on cheering whenever jinyoung volunteers to be got7’s representative on every girl group dance battle against other idols on public broadcasts.

jinyoung, knowing it too well the effect he has on the older boy, doesn’t add a touch of comedy like bambam does to his dance; he channels his inner i’m-sexy-and-i-know-you-know-it persona to gain wild responses from MC’s and uncomfortable squirming from the staffs. sometimes he wins, sometimes he doesn’t, but who cares? jaebum is smart anyway. he should be catching up to jinyoung’s ill intention soon enough.

 

♣

 

‘soon enough’ comes a couple of weeks later when the two of them plus jackson are guest starring in running man. they’ve been recording since five in the morning on various locations. and on lunch break in seoul national history museum—as jackson wanders off to join other rookie idols to socialize with running man sunbaenims—jinyoung pretends to protest when jaebum drags him into the elevator, randomly punching the top floor button and minding the security camera, pulling jinyoung closer to him with a heavy arm thrown around jinyoung’s shoulders.

“had your fun?” jaebum hisses to jinyoung’s left ear.

jinyoung is dizzy because of the elevator’s swaying and jaebum’s spicy scent and body heat.

“more like exhausted,” jinyoung leans his weight to jaebum when the elevator jolts to a stop. “but yeah, it was fun watching you getting all worked up for nothing.”

jaebum snorts. he guides them to the deserted restroom, locks the main door, and pushes jinyoung to the marbled sink, trapping him with his bulk.

“‘nothing’? you love it, don’t you?” jaebum smirks, somehow, and jinyoung fights the urge to wipe it off with a bruising kiss. “you love it when i couldn’t do anything but sit there like a fool? hm?” jaebum hooks his fingers on the elastic bands of jinyoung’s red colored track pants, his thumbs are drawing circles against jinyoung’s hipbones.

“then do something.” jinyoung bites his bottom lip to prevent his smile from growing wider, but he’s still letting jaebum know that that was a challenge.

“yeah?” jaebum nuzzles the back of jinyoung’s left ear, again, inhaling deeply. “like what?”

 _“anything.”_ jinyoung tiptoes to hug jaebum’s shoulders, glad that their palpitating heart beats are in a similar rush. “but, later. not now. we have to find the piggy banks and the traitor among us.”

jaebum chuckles, and suddenly they’re kissing. it’s a brief kiss, but it makes jinyoung chasing jaebum’s aftertaste on his lips for the rest of the day.

 

♣

 

sex, in jinyoung’s opinion, is fun. sure jinyoung’s only had sex like five times with girls but he’s tried masturbating with fingers up in his ass. his own, of course, and his wrist hurts afterwards but it’s worth the hassle. the orgasm is intense, even though he can only graze his prostrate. a dark thought of purchasing pale-colored dildo online has tempted him before, because the gay porn stars seem to love it when they’re fucked to oblivion with a cock, begging their partners to hit over there! there! _there!_ over and over again.

well, fortunately he's got jaebum now. who’s got a hard, dripping cock pressed against his lower back, waiting to fuck him to oblivion.

“next time,” jinyoung swallows down another helpless moan, his hips are undulating to get jaebum’s fingers deeper in him. “next time, i w-want you to eat me out, hyung.”

jaebum laughs like he can’t believe jinyoung’s bold request or maybe he’s already thanking jinyoung for a promise of ‘next time’. who knows.

jaebum bites the pad of jinyoung’s left shoulder, making jinyoung lolls his head back to his strained right arm perched on the cold shower wall. they’re saving water for later, and with the turned off shower they both have to be extra quiet. everyone is in their room, but they can’t take a risk, not when they finally have the time to properly do it.

‘properly’ as in all the way, not just spontaneous making out sessions that left them hard and moody or another case of interrupted blowjob 3.0 which nearly cost jinyoung his precious nose.

anyway.

an absentminded rub to his nipples does it to jinyoung. his legs are buckling weakly and he gasps, _“please—”_ while jaebum gently pushes him to his knees on the bathtub floor. “please, jaebum-hyung, i’m ready.” jinyoung sobs when jaebum settles down behind him, stretching his three fingers for the last time before pulling them out, sticky sweet with mark’s lilac body wash. jinyoung hears him opening a tube, hears the squelching when jaebum jacks off quickly, but he can’t hear anything when jaebum pushes in.

it goes in smoothly, but it hurts. jinyoung grips the edge of the bathtub until his knuckles turn white. he bites the inside of right bicep when the white noise ceases in his head and he can hear jaebum’s grunts and curses. jaebum sounds like a wounded beast. jinyoung loves it.

“holy _shi—_ ” jaebum, apparently, also clutches at jinyoung’s hips like a lifeline. he digs his nails to jinyoung’s skin and jinyoung gasps, loud, when jaebum is inside of him to the hilt; there’s nothing separating them, just pure _needs_ and an awkward silence.

jinyoung concentrates on the weight of jaebum’s fat cock lodged in _him_ , how jaebum is shaking inside with every breath he takes. after counting down from sixty to ten, he tries to clench just for the hell of it, and jaebum’s whole body jerks like he’s being shot.

“move,” jinyoung giggles, breathless and overwhelmed but impatient, “please, hyung.”

jaebum replies with a choked moan and a hard thrust. and two, and three, and soon jinyoung is closing his eyes, mind blanked out in bliss with his throat bared to the ceiling and his damp hair plastered to his face. his mouth is forming a perfect O, his constant stream of _ah! ah! ah!_ is muted. only when jaebum moves his big hands from his hips to his ass—spreading his jiggling cheeks to make way for his cock to fuck in easily and calling out god’s name—does jinyoung moan and shifts his waist.

“holy shit jinyoung-ah,” jaebum sighs in awe, his fingers are kneading jinyoung’s ass, keeping his thruststhruststhrusts steady. “you’re swallowing me so greedily.”

jinyoung is about to retort that im-chic and sexy leader-jaebum is reduced to a fool thanks to _my ass_ when electricity buzzes from the roots of his hair to the tip of his toes, rendering him speechless.

or not.

“ohmygod—” every time jaebum pushes in, the bundle of nerve is hit and jinyoung can’t take it anymore. “oh, yes, yes, _yes, there!_ there, hyung, please—” jinyoung moans shamelessly. “yes, hyung, yes, more, please, _please fuck_ me—”

 _“jesus.”_ jaebum slaps a palm to jinyoung’s mouth, muffling his uncontrollable pleading but doing exactly what jinyoung asks him to do. he fucksfucksfucks into jinyoung while whispering dirtily that you’re so loud, hm? why, do you like it so much? do you like my cock in your ass so much? do you want my cock or my mouth next time, hm, jinyoung-ah? you’re too loud. maybe there won’t be a next time.

jinyoung whines and clenches his hole and jaebum growls at that, sneaking his free hand to stroke jinyoung’s very own neglected cock, as if he’s furious that two can play a game.

“are you close?” jaebum loosens his fist on jinyoung’s cock and jinyoung nods, circling his hips to get jaebum to his previous rhythm. but jaebum only laughs, “fuck you’re a sly slut, aren’t you?” and to jinyoung’s horror, he pulls out completely.

jinyoung might or might not be sobbing at the loss.

“hm? tell me you’re a slut.” jaebum asks, thumbing the head of jinyoung’s cock, caressing the veins and sucking on jinyoung’s nape.

“please—” jinyoung whispers when jaebum flicks his wrist at the upstroke. “ _please,_ hyung, i’m your slut.”

“that’s right,” jaebum hums his agreement. he takes a deep breath like he can’t believe he’s pampering a cruel slut like jinyoung and asks, “do you want me to come in you or...?”

“in—in me,” jinyoung cranes his neck and begs with his reddened eyes, “please.”

jaebum’s smile blooms, and their lips meet in a crash just as he pushes in his cock again to jinyoung’s awaiting hole. kissing is way more effective to keep him quiet as jaebum fucks him noisily, the bathtub squeaking underneath their moving bodies. jinyoung will have to put on some baby oil for his bruised knees later.

jinyoung feels full. both of his heart and his body, but mostly his burning ass. jaebum said he’s never done anal before, but jinyoung is not complaining if it’s like this. his inner muscles are all loosened up now, and his gasp is swallowed down by jaebum whenever jaebum spurts out his warm precum inside.

at a particular hard thrust to his prostrate, jinyoung makes a keening noise and jaebum’s hand is on him in that instant, stroking him steadily. jaebum is not slowing down his fucking though, so after less than a dozen or so strokes, jinyoung is coming, tension is leaving his shoulders, relaxing him as he heaves for oxygen. but still jaebum is fucking him in earnest, hands caging jinyoung’s torso and cock pistoning in and out in and out and hitting jinyoung’s swollen prostrate.

“you’re not done?” jinyoung asks, eyelids dropping before he knows it. jaebum growls, probably insulted but jinyoung doesn’t care. “c’mon, or the kids will be—”

knock knock.

jaebum curses, and jinyoung is going to kiss whoever cutting short jaebum’s insatiable stamina because jaebum’s hips are stuttering as he comes in rolling waves.

knock knock.

“jinyoung-hyung? have you seen jaebum-hyung? he’s not in our room.” god bless youngjae and his timing, jinyoung smiles sleepily as jaebum pulls out with a silent groan. he shudders when the first blob of jaebum’s semen is oozing out of his hole, trailing down to the back of his damp thighs.

“jinyoung-hyung? are you alright?” youngjae asks a little louder now.

“hey, youngjae-yah, yeah, hey, it’s me. i’m showering with jinyoung right now. wassup?” jaebum turns on the shower and jinyoung is free to moan all he wants.

“oh okay.” youngjae chirps from behind the door.

“what was that?” jaebum yells as an act. he maneuvers jinyoung to stand on his feet. “can’t hear you.”

“it’s okay!” youngjae yells back and his footsteps are light as he moves on to whatever it is he’s doing.

“hmmmnngh.” jinyoung bites jaebum’s chin when the older boy turns to him. he wraps his arms around jaebum’s chest and nuzzles happily. “thanks. i needed that.”

jaebum grumbles but he helps jinyoung cleaning their mess on his body until their fingertips are wrinkled and he even makes sure that jinyoung takes a painkiller after a very surprising pizza/fried chicken dinner (to the other members’ delight because jaebum is paying) and he tucks jinyoung to bed despite the maknaes’ whining that they should’ve been the ones being tucked to bed by their dad.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

the second time they have sex, despite jaebum’s carefully concealed curiosity, he does not eat jinyoung’s ass.

[the second time they have sex begins with him walking in on jinyoung lowering himself into a transparent, lavender colored, slick with water-based lube, at least nine inches long](http://got7meme.livejournal.com/1725.html?thread=154557) _dildo_ pasted to the floor of his bedroom, his pajama clothed back to the door where jaebum is standing rooted to the spot, eyes fixated to the smooth swiveling of his slim hips, mind wandering _who would’ve thought that jinyoung really likes taking it up in the ass, huh? has he been practicing? why couldn’t he just approach me and ask politely? i mean i wouldn’t say no—_

anyway.

jinyoung is supposed to be lying on his bed, miserable with fever and headache, not moaning in that steady stream of _ah ah ahh_ jaebum has grown to miss ever since, hm, when was it again? when was jinyoung bent over the bathtub, being loud and needy for jaebum’s cock? oh, right, _last month._

not that jaebum is counting, no.

but, you know. jaebum deserves a good show. stealthily like a ninja on a mission, he puts the chicken porridge manager-hyung bought for jinyoung on yugyeom’s neat desk, tiptoeing back to where he gets the best view of jinyoung’s stretched, glistening hole. staring at jinyoung’s pert ass, he remembers that he, once, grabbed a handful of each cheek with his palms, squeezing and kneading them as he pounded his hard cock into said ass. jaebum scoffs. he’s losing sleep nowadays; dark rings are prominent underneath his eyes stylist-noona has been complaining about them, all thanks to jinyoung becoming the main protagonist of jaebum’s dreams—effortlessly invading his subconscious, acting out as jaebum’s partner on every single dirty fantasies jaebum has never ever dared to verbalize.

jaebum never knew that jinyoung fucking himself with a dildo is one of them, until now.

jinyoung’s toes are curling every time he lowers his hips down to take the dildo halfway, and he keeps the pale head in him when he raises up on his knees, and repeat. he’s surprisingly quiet, only letting out an innocent gasp when he slams his hips down, and that doesn’t happen too often. so he’s still practicing, then, jaebum grins, relieved.

jinyoung falls to his elbows after a couple of what sounds like unsatisfying thrusts, the hem of his rilakkuma pajama is grazing the top of his thighs, covering his hole in a faux modesty. the dildo pops out of his ass, pointing up proudly after being used. jaebum holds his breath when jinyoung reaches out his right arm behind to fix the dildo, and the second their eyes meet, jinyoung cries,

“jaebum-hyung?!” and he scrambles to climb the bed, throwing his wonder woman blanket to hide his bare lap.

“no, _please._ ” jaebum doesn’t care if his smile is borderline creepy at this point. he’s going to enjoy jinyoung’s embarrassment to the max. this is his revenge. “don’t mind me.” he steps into the room and sits next to the abandoned dildo.

“i see you’re feeling better already,” jaebum whispers, creepy smile still etched on his face. he nods to the dildo, and jinyoung is not helping his situation at all by biting his bottom lip _like that;_ not with how his doe eyes are begging at jaebum to keep in what both of them are thinking.

but jaebum has had enough. he asked jinyoung to stop dancing to girl group songs for the sake of his uncontrollable, confusing libido because who would want a leader of a popular boy group that couldn’t function properly on public broadcasts? however, did jinyoung comply to jaebum’s simple plea? no, he didn’t. he danced to girl group songs like his life depended on it, like he wanted to prove something. of course, in retaliation, jaebum is going to say out loud what both of them are thinking.

“please continue.” he plucks the dildo from the floor, testing the weight and the width before tossing it to the bed. he wipes his left palm on jinyoung’s wonder woman blanket, and then, keeping eye contact with the younger boy, he tugs it open with force.

jinyoung whines, crossing his legs and folding his upper body in half.

“nope.” jaebum tuts, catching jinyoung’s ankles and manhandling jinyoung so now he’s sprawled on top of him, using his larger body to pin jinyoung to the bed like he did the first time.

amidst the half-hearted wrestling, jinyoung manages to let one of his hands free. he wraps his arm around jaebum’s shoulders to yank him down for a kiss. which involves a lot of biting and snarling and clawing, especially on jinyoung’s part as he struggles to unbutton jaebum’s jeans.

 _“fuck.”_ jinyoung’s curse is almost inaudible, but he sounds like he’s either humiliated he can’t pop open a single button or he’s frustrated because he knows he just humiliated himself.

jaebum laughs, taking pity on jinyoung’s natural cuteness. he rises to sit on his knees and takes off his t-shirt and doesn’t waste his time to unbutton his jeans. he keeps them on, and for some wild reason he’s getting impatient to fuck jinyoung righfuckingnow, still half-undressed.

“ah.” jinyoung sniffs when he grinds their crotches, creating a friction for jinyoung’s bare cock against his clothed one. “h-hyung, your jeans.”

“does it hurt?” jaebum leans down, using his nose to lift up jinyoung’s rilakkuma pajama so he can lick jinyoung’s left nipple. he lowers down his jeans and boxer brief just enough to take out his hard cock.

“no.” jinyoung sighs, closing his eyes in defeat, burying his fingers on jaebum’s scalp, silently demanding the same treatment for his other nipple. _see?_ —jaebum obeys without thinking twice, immediately sucking on jinyoung’s right nipple— _he’s the fucking cutest._

jinyoung squirms, he spreads his legs and hooks them on jaebum’s torso. his cock is oozing out precum, and jaebum traces his tongue downdowndown to lap them up from the flat pane of jinyoung’s stomach. when he reaches jinyoung’s bellybutton, jinyoung shouts and sits up straighter, pupils blown and almost black.

“no, stop, i don’t want to come yet,” he sounds breathless and shy, of all things. jaebum raises his eyebrows, still perched on jinyoung’s lap like he wasn’t going to try giving a blowjob for the first time in his life. oh, the things he does for park jinyoung.

who’s flushing a pretty shade of red at jaebum’s undivided attention and smacks a hand to jaebum’s face, mumbling, “just—let’s just. ugh, use lube!”

“where?” jaebum sits up as well, grabbing jinyoung’s wrists with one hand and pressing a hard but brief kiss to jinyoung’s pouty mouth. he uses the momentum to push jinyoung back to lie on the bed, and asks, “hm? where? on my cock or on your fake cock?”

“oh my god,” jinyoung hisses, somewhat upset by jaebum’s question. he wriggles his locked arms and he damn nearly elbows jaebum on the face. “do it now or i swear you will die from blue balls, jaebum-hyung!”

“ha, that’s a good one.” jaebum snorts. he picks the lube forgotten on the floor and pours a huge dollop to his left hand. jinyoung watches him stroking his cock to its full hardness, probably storing the information of how jaebum flicks his wrist at the upstroke and how jaebum pays a special attention to the under-veins. knowing jinyoung’s exceptional observing skill, jaebum can rest assured that he won’t need the company of his left hand in the future.

well, a man can hope.

coming back to the task in hand, jaebum rearranges their positions. “c’mere,” he pushes jinyoung’s legs until his knees are touching his chest before spreading them, making room for him to settle. jaebum gives jinyoung a quick glance, noting the sweaty bangs plastered to his forehead and the absence of color on jinyoung’s swollen lips despite what they’ve been doing for quite a while.

all the playful cruelty is gone by the time jaebum presses a quick kiss to jinyoung’s warm cheek. jaebum is apologizing when he says, “i’m gonna take it easy, okay?” and jinyoung nods, smiling shyly and maybe swooning just a little.

jaebum enters inch by inch, taking deep breaths along the way in order to hold back from losing himself in jinyoung’s heat. it’s an easy slide, so, so _wet_ and hot.

just like any other man, jaebum prides himself as an excellent lover. but it’s only his and jinyoung’s second time together, and jinyoung is not even in his best condition right now. meaning, jaebum has to be more considerate on how he’s going to get jinyoung off. he can do that.

he gives an experimental thrust for a start, and receives only a slight wince in return. jaebum slips his left arm to cradle jinyoung’s head. he swallows down jinyoung’s quiet moans with slow kisses, carefully pumping his hips and holding the back of jinyoung's left knee.

they move in perfect sync. jinyoung gives as much as he takes; tightly wrapping his right leg around jaebum's waist, grasping onto jaebum's shoulders like he can't get closer enough, voicing out his bliss at the right time to stroke jaebum's ego.

"you feel so good," jaebum says, dragging his cock out until only the tip is inside. and then he snaps his hips back in for a change. jinyoung chokes on his agreement as he throws his head back to the pillow, displaying the long column of his slender throat, adam's apple bobbing every time jaebum thrusts into him. jaebum decides to keep the unhurried pace, moving both of his arms to the bed to steady himself because he doesn't want to hurt jinyoung.

"are you okay?" he checks after jinyoung makes a particular keening noise.

"yes, it's—" jinyoung blinks, worrying his bottom lip. "i'm close. i need to come. i'm sorry."

"it's alright." jaebum kisses jinyoung's closed eyelid before he moves to sit on his heels, letting jinyoung's pliant thighs to fall on top of his jeans. this way, he can fuck deeper. so he does just that; alternating his hard thrusts with a roll of his hips without pulling out even in the slightest, resulting in jinyoung breathing through his open mouth, _mewling_ when jaebum's cock finally brushes over his prostrate.

"there?" jaebum leans forward to twist the sheet with his hands, thrusting just a little bit faster now. jinyoung gasps, scratching his nails to jaebum's strained biceps. "go on, touch yourself."

"i—" jinyoung moans when he gets a hand on his cock, his stroking is weak but precise.

"yeah. just like that." jaebum lets out a long sighs, savoring the tight clutch of jinyoung's inner muscles clenching around his cock. he's shared a number of one night stands and ex-girlfriends, but jinyoung is the only one who can reduce jaebum to be a fool like this, whispering that next time you're going to suck my cock and maybe i'll eat your ass if you're being a good boy to the crook of jinyoung's neck and shoulder.

and jinyoung stutters out a surprised _oh!_ at the filthy promise and jaebum might have a hunch why. he rubs a thumb to the head of jinyoung's cock, smearing the precome, teasing him with obvious glee on his voice,

“hm? what was that? do you think you're a good boy, jinyoung-ah?”

_"jaebum-hyung—!"_

"do you think a good boy needs to get his ass eaten?"

jinyoung comes. silently. he arches his back off the bed like a taut bow, arms crossed out over his face, leaving jaebum to fantasize about those pale lips currently panting for air wrapped around his cock for next time.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

even before his brain can register that he was supposed to be asleep, the extra weight on top of him woke him first. the bed dips. the room is dark except for yugyeom and bambam’s tacky disco lamp, its blue, purple, pink, and orange lights are creating polkadots on their bedroom’s wall and jinyoung’s wonder woman curtain. there are hands gripping his hips, calloused palms stroking the smoothness of his skin and someone whispering to his nape, their breath hot and smelling like mouthwash,

“just be quiet like a good boy, jinyoung-ah.”

_oh._

jinyoung hums, relaxing his shoulders when jaebum maneuvers him to lie on his front while his hands are slipping inside his thin t-shirt, mapping his spine, making him aware of what’s coming. the anticipation builds fast as jaebum hooks his thumbs to the waistband of jinyoung’s pajama pants, and jinyoung thinks he hears an amused snort from jaebum when cold air hits his bare ass.

“hyung, be quiet.” jinyoung teases, wriggling his bare ass, feeling playful. he showered late anyway, he doesn’t need an underwear for the short night!

jaebum snorts again as an answer, pulling jinyoung’s pajama pants down to his ankles, silently spitting to his hand, and grazing a wet forefinger against the rim of jinyoung’s hole.

jinyoung’s whole body jerks. he bites the corner of his pillow by instinct, because he knows jaebum would like him to do so and jinyoung is nothing but a good boy, really. he’s been waiting for this to happen. he’s been on the receiving end of jaebum’s insatiable stamina, going to the fanmeetings and overseas concerts with sore ass and bruised hickeys yellowing down like constant reminders that he belongs to jaebum. also, don’t forget jaebum’s recently discovered obsession to have jinyoung down on his knees swallowing and choking on his cock whenever, wherever possible. of course jinyoung never complains, he _loves_ to have jaebum’s cock in his mouth and in his ass whenever, wherever possible, but he deserves a good tongue, too!

and a good tongue he gets.

jaebum doesn’t waste his time to haul up jinyoung’s hips, his thumbs are a constant tool to ease in his tongue to enter. jaebum spreads jinyoung’s ass, goes bold like ever by licking a wide stripe from the center of jinyoung’s clenching hole up to jinyoung’s rim and jinyoung’s cock hardens, shameless like ever, his heartbeats loud and frantic. he would have never thought his leader is this daring, not with how the two maknaes are sleeping just on the other side of the room.

then jaebum mouths at jinyoung’s balls, rolling them with his lips, tongue, and teeth, kissing and sucking and jinyoung forgets his worry as he whimpers to his pillow. this is what he wants. he wants jaebum to worship him whole, to take care of what he needs. of course getting fucked is also what jinyoung needs, but they’re not the same. it’s too complicated to explain. especially when jaebum starts to stiffen his tongue, using the slicked tip to penetrate jinyoung’s tight hole. it goes in slightly, and it feels so different compared to clever fingers or a cock or a dildo, jinyoung thinks as his mind blacks out for a second. jaebum’s tongue feels softer, it’s everywhere at once as it moves freely, shorter than anything but _wetter_ and jinyoung doesn’t want jaebum to stop.

but jaebum does stop.

“hyung—!” jinyoung whines, shifting on his elbows to push his ass back to jaebum’s retreating face. his hole clenches around nothing, used but not sated, and he can feel his cheeks reddening because of what he just did.

“hyung...” but to hell with his wanton behavior. jinyoung sends a half-hearted glare at jaebum, who’s busy wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. jinyoung swears he sees the trademarked, infuriating, chic-leader-jb smirk even in the darkness. it’s not fair that he doesn’t mind it at all as long as jaebum goes back to eat his ass.

“hush,” jaebum spits to his left hand and he puts two fingers back in jinyoung’s hole, and his middle finger is already grazing jinyoung’s swollen prostrate, pressing it with the pad and just a perfect bit of nail, _hard_ , making jinyoung bites the inner crook of his elbow while his cock leaks a steady stream of precum to his newly changed sheet.

jinyoung wants more.

and so jaebum licks his tailbone again, circling the rim of his ass with his wet tongue again, and jinyoung sobs, liking how his erect nipples are rubbed raw against the sheet every time he rocks back to jaebum’s tongue and fingers. sweats are forming on his hairline, his spine and torso, and his thighs. his arms are straining. he wants to come.

“not good enough?” jaebum, jinyoung swears, is either a mind-reader or a very attentive not-really-boyfriend, because despite his infuriating smirk and taunting tone, he knows just exactly what jinyoung _wants_ as he pulls his fingers out gently and spits again to stroke his cock, taking his time, minding their surroundings.

“want me to fuck you?” he’s panting, though. that’s a good indication that he’s just as gone as jinyoung.

“mmnnn,” jinyoung nods, crawling to get his head to rest on his pillow. “fuck me to sleep, hyung, i’m so tired.”

“can i sleep here?” jaebum spits for the hundredth time, pauses, and then his cockhead is stretching jinyoung’s loosened hole. their moan is in sync as jinyoung lazily pinches one nipple while jaebum keeps pushing forward until his hips are flushed against jinyoung’s ass. they both are sticky with sweats, and jaebum’s cock feels scorching hot in him.

“‘course,” jinyoung slurs, rotating his hips to get jaebum moving and to get a friction for his cock. “but remember to pull out and clean everything. bambam, he—!” jinyoung gasps as jaebum plasters himself right to his body, his tank top is cool but damp right on front and he sneaks a hand to fondle jinyoung’s cock, thumbing the outer vein and the slit, gathering enough precum to slick the rest of jinyoung’s cock. his own precum is coating jinyoung’s inner muscles as they move together, unhurried, and jinyoung’s eyelids are growing heavier by the time jaebum begins to thrustthrustthrust _thru—_ his butterfly kisses on his nape are lulling him to sleep.

“what’s with bambam?” jaebum asks just as jinyoung is thisclose to fall asleep.

“huh?” jinyoung flinches when jaebum squeezes his cock. “bambam? he’s like my personal alarm nowadays.”

jaebum’s grin is wide on jinyoung’s left shoulder. “i always know he has a mother-complex for you.” jinyoung makes a noncommittal noise as he drifts back to sleep, jaebum’s cock is still huge and thrusting into him unhurriedly. “he addresses you as ‘mom’ in his twitter and instagram.”

“ha ha.” jinyoung remembers smiling at jaebum’s comment and maybe he’s imagining it but he thinks he hears jaebum saying _but you’re mine, aren’t you_ just before he loses all consciousness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  p.s. let's talk on tumblr [@marks-hyung](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com).   
> 


End file.
